


Appearances

by MamaBearto2



Series: The Seven AU [6]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Choices, Friendship, Teasing, The Seven AU, bonus lines, new car, one liner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2
Summary: Ezra's on a search for the right mode of transportation, and Buck isn't helping. Not really. Set in The Seven AU. Another short in my own self-challenge to use dialog from the show. You get bonus lines from Ezra here. He's awful mouthy. ;) I also used one of his lines from an I'maMePanda fic- cuz she's awesome and she let me. :D





	Appearances

****The Seven AU****

 

Buck ran his hand down the El Camino's side, before grinning at himself in the side view mirror.

"This is the one, Hoss." Buck nodded decisively, grinning at Ezra, two cars down. "The ladies'll just love it."

Ezra snorted, peering in the window of the car in front of him. "I hate to disappoint, Mr. Wilmington, but I'm fairly certain my Mother did not have that....contraption in mind when she sent me money for an automobile."

Coming to stand next to the slick black Jaguar Ezra had been gawking at, Buck chuckled after reading the price tag. "You don't have enough money for this one,  _ Mr _ . Standish." Leaning against the car and watching Ezra as he circled around the back of the vehicle, Buck added, "Unless you plan on getting a job...?"

"A gentleman doesn't debase himself by engaging in menial labor." Buck mouthed the words as Ezra muttered them, more than used to the southerner's response to work.

"Then you can stare at this car all ya want, but I still say you'd be better off with that beauty over there." 

"Never in a million years." Ezra moved away from the Jag and over to a dark blue Ferrari, "This one could be satisfactory." 

"You pull up to school in this and you're gonna be Wren in Footloose." Buck pulled open the door of the Ferrari and stepped back quick. "And unless you want to smell like a smokestack, you'd best make another choice."

Groaning, Ezra headed across the small car lot, zoning in on a fire engine red Camaro, Buck trailing behind him.

"You know, Ez, you could buy a beater and lend a pal money to buy his own car." Buck slapped Ezra on the back as he came to a stop, the fierce glare the other teen sent his way getting nothing more than a chuckle from the tall, dark haired teen.

"When the sanctified dead rise from their graves to receive judgement, I'll start doling out cash." Ezra snapped, picking up the price tag and throwing a satisfied grin at Buck. 

"Would you care to go for a test drive, Mr. Wilmington?"

**

"It's real nice, Ez!" Vin popped the hood, whistling lightly at whatever he saw, before closing it again, " _ Real _ nice."

"Thank you, Mr. Tanner. It was an acceptable choice from the limited selection available." Preening a bit, Ezra patted the hood of the car.

"I dunno, Ez....I mean, I like it and all, but it kind of looks like that car Mr. Schumacher drives, don't it?" JD tilted his head to the side, looking at the Camaro rather intently.

The quiet was broken when Chris snorted, followed by a bark of a laugh from Josiah. Nathan turned a bit, trying to hide his laugh in his sleeve, while Buck about burst a seam, laughing so hard he was nearly bent in half, "He ain't wrong, Hoss!"

Ezra yanked open the driver's door, it bouncing a bit with the force, and looked over at JD.

"Thank you for that, JD. Truly."


End file.
